The Start of A Different Black
by hplove01
Summary: Pretty much about Sirius from birth to death. It is in order but it jumps through time to get the important stuff.
1. Noble and Most Ancient House of Black

**A/N: So this is pretty much about Sirius and his life. I jump sometimes years between chapters in order to get the important stuff. Please give me ideas if you have any and Please please review! thanxxxx.**

**And for this chapter, it's pretty much about the Black Family especially Sirius, and I know I changed up their ages and little things here and there but its still canon and I don't know if Andromeda is in Ravenclaw but for the sake of this story she is in Slytherin. Mmmkay? Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

Before Sirius' birth, the Black family was anticipating a boy. Of course girls were perfect for linking the Blacks with other famous pure-blood families, but a boy brought honour and passed down the family name. For the past generation, all of the births were female. The most recent females born were Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda to Jamian and Lucie Black**(A/N:I don't really know their names so please tell me if you know.)** Narcissa was the oldest and possibly the most beautiful, and that was a bold statement because the Black sisters were known for their stunning good looks. Bellatrix and Andromeda were similar in appearance but very different in personality. Andromeda being a gentle, kind, generous girl, and Bellatrix being...well we all know how Bellatrix is. These girls had been a great source of pride for the family but no one could deny that the entirety of the family were yearning for a boy.

At last, Sirius Black was born. The celebration thrown for the boy's entry into the most prestigious of families was breathtaking, and the presents, extravagant. Since birth, Sirius promised good looks and a cunning wit. He had been the pride and joy of his parents, and for the first years of his life, he had gotten everything he could ever imagine. He just asked for it and it was there. Sirius' parents would do anything for their little heir. He had resembled Bellatrix immensely, and for the first years of his life, the two were inseparable. Bellatrix would teach him the ways of becoming an "Honorable Black" and he followed with delight, shadowing the every move of the beautiful, yet short-tempered girl. To the delight of the family, the next birth was also a boy. Regulus Arcturus Black was welcomed with love and honour, but it was obvious, his celebration was not as large as Sirius', and his demands were not met with such pleasure as his older brother.

When Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda were at Hogwarts, the two boys would have quests in the small forest behind 12 Grimmauld Place, yet Regulus would not go far, and Sirius would never leave his little brother behind for no matter how small the forest was, this was the Black family after all, and nothing was a surprise from them. But at last, the summers would come, and the five relatives would go on quests together, led by none other than Bellatrix Black.

"Let's go. We've got a unicorn to find. Sirius, you will drink the blood first." Bellatrix said casually. Before the six year old Sirius could answer, his brother piped up.

"Eww. Bella. That's gross!" Bellatrix shot the boy a murderous look and little Regulus said no more.

"As I was saying..."She wiped the harsh look from her face and replaced it with a smile towards Sirius. "When we find the unicorn-Which we will."She added sharply towards Andromeda rolling her eyes." I will cut it using my wand."She held it up. "And we will pour it into this." She pulled one of the golden cups, stolen from the living room display, baring the Black crest from her cloak. "And Sirius here, will drink it." She finished with a look of importance, possibly expecting an applause. She didn't receive one.

"No offence Bella, but that does sound disgusting. And aren't you forbidden from using magic outside of school?" Sirius said. He was probably the only person out of the other four that she would tolerate opposition from. Bella laughed.

"They don't trace who does it, just which household. No one really cares at home. And that's besides the point. Are you going to drink the blood or not?"

"No, I won't!!" As Sirius was getting older, he was beginning to oppose of some of the things Bella did.

It was Andromeda's turn to speak. "Bella, first of all, we won't find a unicorn out here, and second, don't make poor Sirius drink the blood. If you want to try it out so bad, drink it yourself." Sirius smiled at his cousin for standing up for him, although he probably could have done it himself.

Bellatrix was getting annoyed. "Well Andi, first of all" She began mocking Andromeda's line."I have seen unicorns down here. Uncle Bilius had this fascination with them and when he died he just left two here. And second, I WILL." She finished, storming off angrily.

"Now Bella, please don't get angry, We'll help you find it, but Sirius is too young to drink it, and seeing as you're more..." Narcissa struggled for the word."...powerful, you can handle it better." Narcissa said, making sure to compliment her as none of the Blacks wanted to see Bella angry.

A smile appeared on Bellatrix's face. "Thanks Cissy." She led again, with the other four following and as she walked she mumbled something along the lines of 'I wouldn't need any of you anyways.' but the rest pretended not to hear.

They walked for an hour or so in silence before Regulus tripped over a tree root and fell face first into the dirt and began to cry. Bellatrix looked at him for a second but kept walking, followed by Narcissa but the other two stayed by Regulus' side.

"Er-Bella, you guys go. I'll take Reg home." Sirius said as he picked up the three year old and started walking.

"No you won't. Leave him here, and we'll come back for him." Bellatrix said harshly.

"Bella! He can't stay here, Merlin knows what's out here. He's only three!"

"Sirius...this is a quest and sometimes we leave others behind if they're too..." She shot Regulus a look of disgust. "Slow. Now come Sirius."

"He's my bloody brother. I'm not leaving him."

"Very well, Sirius, be a hero, take him back. Let's go Cissy, Andi." She began walking, as did Narcissa.

"Bella, I think I'll walk them back." Said Andromeda, who was never afraid of Bellatrix as the others were.

Bellatrix shot them all a look of exasperation and stormed off with Narcissa, yelling things such as 'Traitors' and 'No good sister of mine'.

Andromeda smiled at Sirius and took Regulus from him, as he was too weak to carry his brother, and they began walking towards the large house.

"That was brave Sirius, not many people stand up to Bellatrix."

"Thanks Andi! Well, I couldn't just leave him. Bellatrix can be a real..." He mumbled the swear so that Andromeda couldn't hear. But she did hear and laughed. Regulus had stopped crying and just lay in Andromeda's arms silently, sniffing every now and then.

"Trust me, I know. To tell you the truth, I'm getting sick of the traditions this family has. No wonder all the other families think we..." She broke off, and began a new sentence. "Our whole family has been in Slytherin and the things some of us get to...disgusting" Sirius looked as if he shared the same views.

"If I tell you something Andi, will you promise not to tell anyone?" He asked expectantly.

"Sure Sirius."

"Promise?" He pleaded.

"Yes, yes. What is it?"

"I...don't...want..." He mumbled incoherently.

"Don't want what Sirius?"

"Okay." He threw his small hands in the air. "I don't want to be a Slytherin." And quickly covered his mouth with his hands before releasing it again for air. "Sorry, please please don't tell my parents." He gasped. "Or Bella!"

Andromeda laughed. "It's OK. I kind of don't like Slytherin that much, I guess the Hat put me there cause everyone else in the Black family's there."She put her free arm on his shoulder. "Sirius don't worry, all your secrets are safe with me."She smiled kindly at him. "But don't let the others hear that." And they both laughed as they reached the home.

Regulus' mother ran out as she saw her three-year-old bloody with tear stains on his face. "Reggie! What happened to him?"

Sirius spoke. "Nothing Mum, he just tripped."

"OK, nothing I can't fix. Bring him inside."

That day led to days alike and Sirius began to drift away completely from Bella. He didn't shut her out of his life because she was family after all and he still loved her. Bellatrix did not notice that every night he would sneak off to Andromeda's room where they would talk of topics that most Black family members would touch with a 10-foot pole.

Next chapter: More on Sirius and his fam and Hogwarts.

**A/N: Please review!!!!**


	2. A Best Friend in the Making

**A/N: Here's another installment and this follows the last chapter, but it's years later. Again, I changed up a couple of details to help the flow of this chapter and the last...but the details are very minor...I'll just let you get to the story now. Enjoy.**

**Wait! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_After the scene in Deathly Hallows (The Prince's Tale) when Severus and Lily storm out of the train compartment_

"So how do you like Snivellus?" Sirius asked James with a grin. With that statement, they both began to laugh, but quickly stopped as another young boy walked into the compartment. He had dark blond hair and a look of exhaustion painted his face. He slouched and looked as if he hadn't slept in days. There were scratch marks across his arms and his nose, which Sirius reckoned was a badly behaved pet.

"Er, do you guys mind if I sit here?" He asked nervously. The two boys smiled and nodded.

"I'm Remus by the way, Remus Lupin."

"James Potter. This is Sirius..." James lingered, obviously not knowing the boy's full name yet. Sirius chuckled.

"Sirius Black." Sirius replied and to his surprise, James gasped.

"Black? As in _The Noble and something something House of Black_?"

"_The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_. And yes." He said with some degree of disgust.

"No wonder you're whole family's been in Slytherin. It's in your blood" James seemed to be hating Sirius more and more with every word he spoke. Sirius seemed calm, but he was anything from it. He didn't want James or this Remus to hate him for his name, because they didn't know how much he hated his family, and ultimately himself, for being a Black.

"Like I said, maybe I'll break the tradition. Trust me James, you can't dislike my family as much as me. I don't believe it's even possible." He said, trying to inject humor into the conversation. Remus made an attempt at a laugh, James did not.

"Quentin Black killed my aunt. I'm guessing he's your grandfather." James said.

"No, he was my uncle, and he's dead now. Fortunately." Sirius was getting angry. "You can't judge me on what my family does. I'm not like them. For instance, I want to be a Gryffindor, even though it will probably give my mother a heart-attack." James laughed this time. He seemed to have let Sirius' family go at the moment, and were suddenly interested in Remus.

There was a silence and James broke it first. "Now that we know about Sirius' family." He said with mock anger, then changed his face into a smile. "Remus, tell us about yours." The two boys stared at Remus, waiting for him to reply.

"Um, well. I have a mum, and a dad. I don't really interact with the rest of my family, they kind of disowned us after..."Remus paused and it took him a few seconds to start again. "...my mother married a Muggle-born." Sirius had a feeling he wasn't telling the truth, but was not going to push it.

Remus felt the tension in the room and put his hand in his pocket and drew out a purple wrapped object. "Chocolate?" He unwrapped it to reveal a dark bar of chocolate, which James and Sirius happily broke pieces off of. Sirius looked at it, confused.

"It doesn't move or anything. And it has an S on it. Is it supposed to change to reveal the letter of your name?" Remus laughed, but James bore the same expression as Sirius.

"Well my name sure isn't Harry cause mine has an H." Remus laughed harder.

"It's called Hershey Chocolate. My dad's a Muggle-born and he likes Muggle sweets a lot, and I guess I do too."

"Oh, my parents took me to America once and I ate this, but it was a while ago. I missed it." James said as he took a bite and made moaning noises as to display how delicious the chocolate really was. Remus and Sirius laughed.

The compartment door opened and there were two girls standing at the door. One a fifth year and one a fourth year. James, who obviously thought they were attractive, was bluntly staring at them. The older girl had long white blond hair and honey brown eyes and the younger, but obviously the leader, had dark, sleek black hair and both had an air of royalty to them. These were the last two Sirius wanted to see. To James' surprise, but much dislike, the girls were there to see Sirius.

"Oh Hi Bella, Narcissa." He said as politely as he could, because he wanted them gone.

"Sirius, we've been looking for you. Why aren't you sitting with Avery?" Bellatrix asked, quite annoyed.

"Cause I'm sitting with James and Remus, that's why." Sirius replied through gritted teeth.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Bellatrix snapped, as James and Remus jumped back a little bit.

"Or what Bella?" Sirius retorted, knowing that Bellatrix would not try anything at school, but was definitely scared of what the summer held for him. Bellatrix moved closer to him and they were only inches apart.

"Or I'll make your Hogwarts years hell for you Sirius, you remember that the next time you want to give me _cheek_." Bellatrix whispered as she backed away and stood at the doorway again.

"You wouldn't be able to get into our common room." Sirius muttered to himself. Bellatrix, who had not heard, stepped closer to him again.

"What did you say?"

"I said, I look forward to it." Sirius said through his smile. Narcissa however had heard, and gave Sirius a look of utmost dislike. Narcissa nudged Bellatrix on the shoulder. "Let's go Bella." Bellatrix obeyed her sister and walked away, but not before slamming the compartment door behind her.

James seemed to have lost interest in them after their little outburst. "Who were they?" He asked.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "My cousins. You don't want to mess with Bellatrix. She tried to teach me the Cruciatus Curse on a rat when I was eight. Yep, she is really into the Dark Arts."

"What about the other one? Is she into the Dark Arts as well?" Remus asked, almost interested.

Sirius gave a maniacle laugh. "Narcissa? She's too empty-headed for the Dark Arts, but she tries. She is the least intelegint out of the three 'Black Sisters', as they're called."

James looked amused. "There's another one of _them_?"

"Andromeda, she's really nice though. The only Black who isn't into the Dark Arts other than me." And almost as if right on que, Andromeda walked in. She bore a striking resemblance to Bellatrix but looked more welcoming with warm brown eyes, and long wavy black hair. She looked around the compartment and chuckled.

"Bellatrix just stormed into my compartment ranting about how you were giving her cheek and said some incoherent ramblings about those two." She pointed at James and Remus, but smiled at them."and ditching Avery."

Sirius laughed. "What is it with her and Avery. I've said two sentences to the git in my whole lifetime."

Andromeda sat down next to Sirius. "I know, he is kind of a git isn't he?" Sirius, James and Remus laughed. Sirius always felt at home around Andromeda. No matter who she was talking to, she would display the same respect for all man-kind, and that's what Sirius loved about her. There was no such thing as a Mudblood or blood traitor to Andi, there was just good people and bad people.

"I'm Andromeda by the way."

"Remus Lupin."

"James Potter."

Andromeda looked at James. "Potter, eh? Is your father Harold?" She asked.

James looked delighted. "Yes, do you know him?"

"Not really, his staff of Aurors were the ones who found my cousin Palisade. He's in Azkaban now."

James looked terrified. "I'm...I mean...he" He mumbled.

Andromeda laughed and gave him a kind smile."I'm not complaining, am I?"She said with a smirk towards Sirius. "Anyways, I best be off now. And Sirius, if Bella acts like...well, Bella, just come to me OK?" Sirius nodded. Andromeda gave him a quick hug, bid farewell to the other two and walked out of the compartment.

"She was nice." James said casually. "Kind of hot too." They all laughed as Sirius took Remus' chocolate wrapper and threw it at James. "I'm serious." James said, obviously trying to get on Sirius' nerves. Sirius was tearing up and through his laughs said, "No, _I'm_ Sirius." And began a new laughing fit for the three boys. Little did they know, that joke was the start of Sirius' ice-breaker, which even after years, never got old.

**A/N: Ok, good? bad? please review. **


	3. The Unexpected Gryffindor

**A/N: Here's chapter 3. Takes place a couple of hours after last chapter. **

**Enjoy and please review cause I don't know how far I'm going to take this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (Insert funny line/pun here)

* * *

**

Standing in line, waiting for his name to be called, was probably one of the scariest things Sirius had ever faced up until that point. His mind was arguing with itself. He didn't want to be in Slytherin but he didn't know what would happen to him if he became anything else. Would his parents disown him? Hurt him? Nothing was put past the Blacks. He waited so patiently and was so envious of the boys and girls whose parents loved them no matter what house they were sorted into. It's not like he would betray them, really. It was just a house at school. But to the Blacks, this was important, unusually important. There had not been one single non-Slytherin in his family. Even Andromeda, which is the farthest you could get from a Slytherin got sorted there. But Andromeda had told Sirius, and Sirius only, that she asked it to be in Slytherin. The Hat would have placed her somewhere else, Sirius was sure of it. He looked over at the Slytherin table. There was his family. Bellatrix sat next to Narcissa, and on her other side sat Andromeda. His family had done some unbelivable deeds, yet he loved them nevertheless, and didn't want to let Narcissa and Bellatrix down. Andromeda on the other hand, would accept him as a Gryffindor, or any other house for that matter. Bellatrix caught his eye, smiled and moved closer to Narcissa, leaving room between herself and Andromeda, obviously reserved for Sirius.

"Black, Sirius"

He stepped up to the Hat and sat nervously on the stool. He closed his eyes, listening to the steady, yet unusually fast beating of his heart. It felt like years until the Hat reached his head.

_Hmm, another Black...well this will be quite easy. Yes, it will. _

_I'm not like them._ he thought in his head.

_Yes, I see that. But still, a Black you are._

_That doesn't mean anything. I'm different. I'm not like them. _He repeated.

_This is quite the situation Mr.Black. Your mind shouts Slytherin, but your heart opposes. Oh, I see this now. I see the depths of your heart Mr.Black. You are truly different. And a very brave soul. Well, I don't have to tell you where brave souls go, do I?_ "GRYFFINDOR". The hat shouted. There was a half-hearted cheer from the Gryffindors, obviously not understanding why he was joining them. There was a wave of murmuring in the Great Hall, and all eyes spotted Sirius and watched him as he walked to the Gryffindor table. He looked over at his family. Their faces were filled with rage and disappointment. This was never supposed to happen. He kept scanning the Slytherin table and spotted similar expressions, until his eyes met Andromeda's and she smiled kindly and him and nodded. This was what he needed. He had a family member that didn't hate him. He smiled weakly and reached the Gryffindor table, sitting next to a kind looking second year.

"Hi, I'm Frank Longbottom." He said and put out his hand. Sirius smiled and shook it.

"Sirius Black."

"Yes, it is unusual. Families like yours and the Malfoys do not usually get sorted here." Sirius looked down and Frank seemed to have sensed his awkwardness. "Not that we don't want you here. I'm sure you will be a great addition to our house." Sirius smiled again and turned back to the sorting.

Sirius was awaiting the sorting of Remus and James.

"Evans, Lily"

He recognized the red haired girl from the train.

"GRYFFINDOR"

She almost looked sad as she walked over and was about to sit in front of him when she remebered who he was. She shot him a look of utter hate and sat on the farthest end of the table.

"Lupin, Remus"

Sirius saw his new friend walk up to the Hat, as it was put on his head. The Hat took a while to determine where to put him. Sirius held his breath. There was nothing worse than being in Gryffindor with people who judged him for something he had no control over. He needed Remus and James with him, at least.

"GRYFFINDOR"

Lupin walked over and sat down next to him, smiling widely. James was called later on.

"Potter, James"

"GRYFFINDOR." The Hat shouted after very little deliberation. James had a grin on his face as he walked over and sat on the other side of Sirius.

"Snape, Severus"

The greasy haired boy walked up to the stool. James turned to Sirius.

"It's Snivellus" They both laughed and looked over as the Hat was deliberating. James frowned. "Why is it taking the Hat so long? He's obviously a Slytherin." James rolled his eyes. Yes, it was taking the Hat forever to decide where to put Snivellus, but at last it chose Slytherin.

Sirius felt more and more happy to be in Gryffindor with every passing second. Once everyone had been sorted and Dumbledore had said his words, he thought himself crazy for ever wanting to be anywhere else. When Dumbledore's speech ended, the feast began. This much food was nothing new to Sirius. Kreacher had always made good food. No matter how much Sirius hated the little freak, he couldn't admit the house-elf did not make good food. Sirius put steak and potatoes on his plate and began to eat. James looked over at Sirius with his mouth full.

" 'his ith hooooood."

"James that is disgusting." Remus said, but with a wide grin upon his tattered face. "And what did you say?"

"He said this is good, with a stretch on the 'oooo'." Sirius answered, as James gave him a thumbs up, his mouth still full. They looked over as Lily came and sat down in front of them. Neither James nor Sirius, really resented Lily, as long as she kept away from the greaseball.

"Care to join us Ms.Evans?" James said as he swallowed his food. Lily glared at him.

"Don't flatter yourself Potter. It was just really awkward there, since all the first years are sitting here." With that she began to eat pudding. James was staring at her wierdly, and Sirius realized why. He nudged him.

"You like _her_? I mean she's really pretty and everything, but she's best friends with Snivellus. And you can't pretend she doesn't hate you. Seriously, _her_?" James snapped out of his little daze and looked at Sirius.

"No. Not at all..." James said quite fakely. Sirius raised an eyebrow. "I don't. I'm serious."

"No, _I'm_-"

"I know, I know. Your Sirius." And they both laughed.

The meal had ended and the Head boy and girl were taking them to their common room, when Sirius felt a pull at his robes, and felt himself be taken into an empty classroom. He turned around to see Bellatrix with a look of complete hatred upon her face.

**A/N: Clliiffhhaannggeerr. Well There it is. Please review, cause like I said before I don't know how far I'm taking this and I would like to know whether to stop or not. **


	4. The Hat's Mistake and The Full Moon

**A/N: Here it is. Review and enjoyyy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be here, I would be buying some country.**

* * *

"Bellatrix I have to go." Sirius tugged at his robes. Bellatrix let go but held on to his collar instead.

"Where?!" She shouted. "To that bloody common room? Well, I won't allow it. That stupid hat probably made a mistake. It wasn't your fault Sirius. Don't beat yourself up. Everything will get fixed, you'll see" Couldn't she see nothing was wrong? If anything, he was happier than he'd ever remembered being.

"Just let me go Bella." But she wouldn't let go.

"I've told Dumbledore. Told him that it was a mistake, and that he should change you to Slytherin." Sirius' heart sank. What if this was it? He loved being a Gryffindor. No one in Slytherin would have treated him as that Frank boy had. No one would befriend him as quickly as James and Remus. No, he would not let Dumbledore switch him. Wouldn't Sirius have a choice? Bellatrix continued.

"He said some crap about the hat never being wrong." She smiled, but not at all kindly. "Well there's a first time for everything, isn't there Sirius?" She did not wait for an answer. Sirius felt relieved. Dumbledore was not going to change his mind. Not because of some fourth year. "But I talked him into coming here and seeing you for himself. To make sure the hat did make a mistake. Should be here any minute now." A man with long white hair and beard walked into the empty classroom. He had piercing blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles. He was kind, Sirius could tell. He would respect his, and the hat's decision.

"Hello Sirius" He put out his hand and Sirius shook it. "I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Hi." Sirius replied weakly.

"Now what is this that Ms.Black tells me? Are you not happy in Gryffindor Mr.Black?" He said expectantly.

"I...well...it's not." He did not know what to say around Bellatrix. He could not admit he loved Gryffindor. They wouldn't even let him in Grimmauld place anymore.

"He's just nervous Headmaster." Said Bellatrix as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "What he _means_ to say is-"

Dumbledore interrupted. "I am well aware that Mr.Black can speak for himself. But thank you. Now Sirius, are you happy in Gryffindor?" Sirius gave up. There was no chance he could tell the truth, not here. At least he had some moments of happiness at Hogwarts. A small taste of what could have been.

"N-No...I mean...I guess not." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, his eyes twinkled and a smile formed on his lips, and gave Sirius a small wink. Bellatrix was so caught up in her anger that she did not notice this gesture of understanding.

"Well, the truth is I cannot do anything about this. It is up to the Hat where a student shall be placed, and it is completely out of my control." Bellatrix took out her wand. "Now Ms.Black, I do not advise you to threaten me."

"There was a mistake." Bellatrix repeated.

"I assure you, the Sorting Hat does not make mistakes."

"Then how did this happen?" Bellatrix shouted.

"Perhaps Sirius _chose_ to be in Gryffindor. After all, it does take requests into consideration. For rare cases that is."

Bellatrix gave a jeering laugh. "Are you joking? Why would he _want _to be in Gryffindor?"

"I'm not sure. It would help though, to speak to him yourself rather than believe he thinks the same way you do. I best be off now. Goodnight." He nodded and walked back out the door.

"I can't believe that old-" Bellatrix began but Sirius interrupted.

"Maybe he was right." Sirius wanted to kick himself. Of all the times to stand up to her, why now? In an empty classroom where no one could hear them. "Maybe I'm not Slytherin material." Bellatrix looked at him with such fierceness in her eyes.

"Of course you are...wait...you _chose_ to be in Gryffindor?" She pointed a finger at him.

"N-No. I didn't."

"Yes Sirius, yes you did. You've always been odd. Go to your stupid common room, then. I hope you find a family there, because you haven't got one anymore." Bellatrix shouted. "You are no family of mine." She turned on her heel and walked angrily out of the room. Sirius didn't know what to feel. He was happy at the thought of staying in Gryffindor, but was Bellatrix right? Had he lost his family? He turned to walk out of the other exit when he saw Dumbledore standing in the doorway smiling.

"I'm sure you have no idea where you're new common room is."

Sirius smiled. "No, sir. I don't."

"I can show you. Would you like company?"

"Yes, thank you."

"It is no problem. It is very close to here after all." They began to walk.

"No. For what you did in there. Thank you." Sirius said. Dumbledore patted his back.

"Of course. After all, the Hat does not lie."

"I guess not."

"Have you made any friends yet?"

"Yes, I guess. James Potter and Remus...Lupin I think." Sirius answered.

"Fine young boys. James and...Remus, yes." Dumbledore said. Sirius wondered why he paused on Remus' name. "I'm sure Remus won't be at the common room when you arrive there."

"Why not?"

"His mother is very ill. I got an owl at the feast and he rushed home right away. He should be back by tomorrow afternoon." Dumbledore said as he gazed upon the full moon. "The moon sure is wonderful tonight."

"Uhh, yeah." Sirius had never been interested in scenery. As they reached the common room, Sirius heard a howl out of the open window. "You have wolves here too?" He wondered as he looked outside at the Forbidden Forest.

"We have many creatures, and sometimes wolves too." He smiled. "Goodnight Mr.Black."

"Goodnight Professor." Sirius walked towards his common room wondering how you could _sometimes_ have wolves.

**A/N: I know I know. A lot of foreshadowing, but that's OK cause you all know why Remus is gone so its all good. Please reviewwww.**


	5. Cat's Claws

**A/N: Sorry it took me a while to get this one. I kept changing it around. Enjoy. And please review.**

* * *

Sirius walked inside the common room to find that James and another chubbier, blond boy were the only ones inside. James smiled when he saw him. 

"Sirius! Where were you?"

"Catching up." When James gave him a weird look he added "I'll tell you later." Sirius looked at the boy sitting next to him and James noticed the awkwardness.

"This is Peter by the way. He is in our dormitory. Peter, this is Sirius Black." Peter gave Sirius a weak wave.

"Hello Peter." Sirius said as he took a seat beside James, looking around at the surroundings. "This is weird."

"What is?" James asked.

"Here. There are pictures at Grimmauld Place of the Slytherin house. I reckon I'm the only Black whose seen anything but. I like it though. It's more of a surprise then the real life version of a picture in your parents' room." He looked to James for understanding, he only received a confused expression.

"Wow, your family is pretty hardcore." James said as he leaned back in his chair. "I didn't know they cared that much." Sirius laughed.

"Oh they care. I was just having a nice little conversation with my cousin about how bad I've screwed up as a Black." Sirius said as James chuckled. Peter, feeling uncomfortable around the two boys got up.

"I'm going to bed. Bye James, Sirius." Peter said as he walked up the stairs.

"Goodnight." James and Sirius said in unison.

"He seems...nice." Sirius said.

"He's just kind of shy. I saw him being pushed around by Avery and then he couldn't find a dormitory because no one really wanted him." James said as Sirius nodded. "Oh is it okay for him to hang out with us?" Sirius looked at James for a second.

"Yeah, sure. Who else is in the dormitory? I haven't been up there yet."

"Well there are you and I, Peter and Remus. I'll show you around whenever you want, seeing as you missed the tour with the Prefects." Sirius nodded.

"Sounds great. Thanks."

"No problem. By the way where's Remus?" James asked him. "Haven't seen him since the feast, but his stuff is by his bed."

"Oh, Dumbledore said that his mother was ill and that he would be back by tomorrow afternoon."

"I guess his mother's not that ill if he's going to be back tomorrow." James said. "But I hope she's going to be OK nonetheless." He quickly added.

"Yeah." Sirius looked at his watch and realized it had broken when Bellatrix grabbed him. The magical hands were spinning unusually fast. He tapped it with his index finger. James leaned in to get a closer look.

"Nice watch. Is it for jewelry purposes cause it wasn't worth the money if it's supposed to tell time." James said smirking. Sirius threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up, it just broke." Sirius said, still tapping his watch.

"Yes, Sirius, keep tapping, cause that will fix it." James said sarcastically taking out his wand. "_Repero_." He said confidently. Nothing happened.

"It's spell-proof. My Mum reckons some one's going to charm my watch into telling me the wrong time, resulting in my death." Sirius and James laughed. "Besides, you didn't even do the spell right. My Dad and Bella taught me simple spells I would need in life, 'even before school'. To fix cuts, objects, torture, you know."

James laughed. "My Mum didn't. She said it would happen when it happened and that I shouldn't care so much before school." James rolled his eyes. "But my Dad would take me on broom rides and let me do really simple spells with his wand when my Mum wasn't looking. Mostly _Accio_."

"Going back to my watch. It's broken, what time is it?" Sirius asked James.

James looked down at his handsome gold watch. "It's new." He smirked. Sirius looked at him impatiently. "Oh, right. 4:36

"That's pretty late." Sirius looked at the rising sun.

"I know, but I can't sleep. This is our first night here, and we don't have classes tomorrow, so it's not really a big deal." James shrugged. "But if you want to sleep, you should." Sirius could tell he wanted company.

"Nah, I'm not tired either. You wouldn't guess what happened after dinner." James was interested.

"What?" He asked.

And Sirius told him the whole story when Sirius saw the slouched and panting figure of Remus walk through the portrait hole.

"Remus, how is your mother doing?" James asked.

Remus was taken by surprise. Seeing as it was almost 5, he wasn't expecting anyone to be awake.

"My Mum? Oh, yes, she's doing fine so I came back early." Remus was in bad shape. His face and body were cut up and he looked extremely tired.

"Are you OK?" Sirius asked.

Remus forced a smile. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you're bleeding." James pointed out bluntly.

"Oh, this? It's my Mum's cat, Ginger. She's a beast." Remus said as Sirius stepped towards him.

"My cousin taught me a spell for minor injuries and cuts, here." He pointed his wand at Remus. "_homoni reparo_." Remus' cuts vibrated and closed up a little, but didn't go away. "It isn't working. I know I'm doing the spell right." Sirius said impatiently.

Remus walked to the staircase. "I'll just ask...the nurse to clean it up tomorrow, but thanks anyways. Goodnight Sirius, James." And rushed up the stairs. Sirius turned to James when Remus had gone.

"I did it right." He told James.

"I know. And they were so deep." James said still staring at the stairs.

"Those were no cat claws. I'm sure of it."

"We'll look into it tomorrow Sirius, let's go to bed."

Sirius nodded as the two boys walked up to the boys dormitories. Sirius saw a bed with all his stuff sitting at the end and jumped onto it. James did the same.

"I wonder who had these beds before us." James whispered.

"I don't know but I feel bad for the person who gets this after." Sirius and James laughed as quietly as the could, as to not wake anyone. Little did they know, the son of James Potter would enjoy his first good night of his sleep in the same bed as his father.

**A/N: I know the ending was really cheesy lol.**

**please review.**


End file.
